


new ceremony

by custardized



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lowercase, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardized/pseuds/custardized
Summary: seungcheol wants to go home to your family for the holidays.— written for #SVTPaskuhanFest on Twitter.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	new ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of culturally filipino? it’s all in english tho no biggie

it’s seungcheol’s idea to go home to your family for the holidays. you had told him that your family is huge, he’s definitely going to be overwhelmed, but he had nudged you in the side and said it doesn’t matter and he’s always wanted a big family anyway. the comment had had a lump forming in your throat—you’ve only been dating a little under a year—but it hadn’t seemed like he had noticed the gravity of his words. you can only pray that he doesn’t let anything unnecessary slip during the visit, lest your nosy aunts catch wind of any intentions he might have. 

when you arrive home he doesn’t have the chance to imply anything, because immediately after he had greeted your mother (who had instantly taken a liking to him, smothered him in a hug, and pinched his cheeks til they turned red; bless her soul) you learned your nieces and nephews had apparently already decided on their target for the holidays. it goes without saying: it’s seungcheol. 

unluckily for him, kids can be so. damn. mean. by 5PM on christmas eve the hairstyle he had so carefully crafted (he wanted to make a good impression on the rest of the clan, you told him it’d be a lost cause, and obviously you’re right) is gone, courtesy of the children’s curious hands. he’s sitting on the end of your couch holding your newest-born niece (you don’t know who handed her to him or why they did that), staring blankly into space, suddenly looking several years older. 

oh, you had warned him alright. 

but you decide to toss him a bone and sidle up next to him, ignoring the looks your cousins send you as you do so. you take your niece from him and cradle her in your arms, and it’s only then seungcheol gets to unwind, slumping against your shoulder with a large pout on his face. 

“told you so,” you say, laughing when he looks up at you with his face all scrunched up. “in case you forgot, this was all your idea.”

“they’re worse than jeonghan and joshua combined. times ten.”

“woah, hold on there, let’s not exaggerate! the kids combined aren’t even a fraction of either of those two.”

“you’re right,” he huffs. “at least these kids are cute.”

“they tried to pick your nose with their grubby sticky little fingers and you still think they’re cute?”

“they share your blood, so they can’t not be cute.” he lifts his head to kiss your cheek before leaning against the sofa’s armrest, looking at you with a hue of what you can only describe as choi seungcheol’s brand of tender, rounded out by the weight of several forevers. 

seungcheol’s always said that he knew he loved you from the moment he first laid his eyes on you. under the glow of christmas lights, the sound of carols muffled in the background, the loud noche buena prep noises from the kitchen, you can tell the feelings he’s held for you are still as strong as ever. when he shoots you his trademark dimpled smile and takes your niece back into his arms after she reaches for him, you know that they’re feelings that can stand the test of time. 

when midnight strikes he pulls you aside to give you long, warm kiss before he’s whisked away by your mother and aunties in a flurry of cheek-kisses of their own. your father, uncles, and cousins give him friendly high fives; the children tackle him in excitement, all wanting to be the first to greet him merry christmas. you had said he didn’t have to but he gave your parents gifts and the children tiny envelopes of spending money (each labeled with their name; you call it a bribe, he calls it sincerity, you ask if he learned the tactic from yoon jeonghan). 

later, when your extended family members have said their real, final goodbyes (and not the goodbyes that mean they’re staying another half hour), some of your tiny relatives cry when they realize they can’t bring seungcheol home, and a few of your cousins tell you they look forward to having another in-law.  
and much, much later, when your parents are asleep, you sneak seungcheol into your childhood bedroom because you know he’s going to need someone to cuddle. true to form he immediately embraces you once you’re both under the covers, and you find his skin is a little warm and his face is pink. maybe it’s because of the copious amounts of alcohol your uncles had insisted he partake in. but despite seeming a little more than tipsy, seungcheol’s still looking at you in his trademark way. 

“told you visiting was a good idea,” he tells you, smothering your face in more kisses. “i love you. i love your family. i can’t wait to do this all again with you in the years to come.” 

“we can add our own traditions to these ones,” you say quietly. 

“like a new ceremony,” he affirms, kissing you one more time, then both of you drift off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
